Le premier noël d'Euphor
by homnorak
Summary: La guerre est finie. Actarus et Phénicia sont retournés sur leur planète. C'est l'heure de la reconstruction et du retour des survivants...


Notes : Certains personnages et nom de lieux sont la propriété de GoNagai. Les noms viennent soit de la version française ou japonaise du dessin animé.

Quelques personnages inventés sont présentés dans une fiction précédente (lien via mon profil).

Merci de mettre une petite review si vous avez aimé ou si vous n'avez pas aimé non plus ;)

**Le premier Noël sur Euphor**

Six mois. Six longs mois que nous sommes revenus sur nos terres d'origine. En cette veille de Noël, je ressens l'absence de ma famille terrienne comme un poids lourd à porter. Qu'il est loin le temps de l'insouciance. Oui, l'insouciance même lors des combats impitoyables auxquels je devais faire face accompagnés de mes compagnons d'armes, l'insouciance, même lorsque je remontais le tunnel après ma fuite d'Euphor.

Nous avons voulu, Phénicia et moi, créer une ambiance de Noël pour garder le contact avec eux. Nous ne prononcions jamais leurs noms. Cette fête était autant pour nous un souvenir cher à notre coeur qu'une fête pour les enfants nés pendant la guerre ou les enfants à venir. Pour leur donner un peu la joie qu'ils avaient perdue après toutes ces années de douleur.

Depuis notre arrivée, Phénicia sombrait dans la mélancolie. Elle avait appris à se plier aux protocoles dues à son rang de princesse, elle avait pris en charge l'arrivée des réfugiés de retour sur leur planète mère. Elle souriait, amusait son entourage par des petites blagues mais lorsqu'elle ne se savait pas observée, ses yeux se fermaient, sa bouche se crispait et elle mettait la main, poing fermé sur son cœur qu'elle tapait deux fois en murmurant. Elle refusait tout contact proche avec notre peuple. Et avec moi... avec moi, c'est à peine si elle me parlait encore. Souvent nous communiquions par nos secrétaires sauf lors des apparitions officielles.

Le voyage du retour avait été interminable.

Phénicia m'en voulait de ce départ précipité. Comme je la comprenais. Mais le prince réfugié devait reprendre son rôle à son propre détriment. Je n'avais pas voulu faire de promesses de retour sur Terre. Qu'allions nous découvrir là-bas, sur cette planète dévastée par la radioactivité ? J'avais derrière moi, dans la cabine que j'avais aménagée, une jeune fille qui n'avait pas sorti un mot depuis que nous avions croisé Alcor avec son Alcorak. Ma sœur, fait inhabituel, avait eu un comportement digne d'une reine, telle que j'avais gardée en souvenir ma mère, froide et fière. Cependant, j'entendais ses sanglots qui ne tarissaient pas. Ma sœur avait tant perdu : nos parents, son grand-père adoptif, Irenius, mort par un Golgoth à des années lumières d'Euphor, sa deuxième famille adoptive avec sa sœur à qui elle pouvait confier son amour. Je ne savais pas si Alcor et elle s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments bien que cela sautait aux yeux de tout le monde.

Au bout de deux mois, nous avions traversé le cortex qui séparait nos deux galaxies. Nous venions de croiser la Croix du Sud dont son évocation lorsqu'Alcor avait été blessé sur l'île de la peur nous avait réunis à jamais comme des frères de l'espace.

Toutes les vingt-quatre heures, Phénicia barrait son agenda qu'elle avait pris avec elle et notait ses pensées. Elle avait le visage braqué sur l'horloge qu'elle avait récupéré dans sa chambre du Ranch du Bouleau Blanc. De temps en temps, elle me disait une phrase, une envie de ce qu'elle voulait avoir une fois sur place. Elle souhaitait que le système calandre d'Euphor soit changé par celui de la Terre. Je doutais que cela fusse possible. D'après mes souvenirs, les saisons étaient plus courtes, Euphor tournait plus vite sur elle-même.

Je voulais tant que ce voyage se termine.

Le silence, lourd et rancunier de ma sœur, me pesait. Euphor était devant nous. Nous avions encore une bonne journée avant de pouvoir approcher son atmosphère et trouver l'endroit qui était le moins radioactif. J'avais branché les instruments de Goldorak que nous avions placés mon père et moi pour analyser les différents paramètres. Pour l'instant, ils ne répondaient pas encore. Au loin, je voyais Pallas et Concordia, deux points minuscules dans le noir de l'espace.

Soudain, le radar avait émis un léger signal. Je voyais sur le tableau de bord deux points venant d'Euphor se diriger vers nous. J'avais repris les commandes de Goldorak et tentais de contacter les navettes par la radio.

- Ici Duke Fleed à bord de Grendizer. Ici Duke Fleed. M'entendez-vous ?

Seul un léger grésil m'avait répondu. J'avais attendu quelques secondes avant de changer la fréquence.

- Ici Duke Fleed. Je suis à bord de Goldorak. Me recevez-vous?

- Nous vous entendons. Pouvez-vous prouver votre identité?

- J'ai à mon bord la princesse Maria Grâce. Je peux vous raconter des éléments de ma vie mais cela ne prouvera rien. J'ai avec moi le pendentif princier et l'emblème de la famille royale d'Euphor que mon père m'a remis avant de mourir.

- Bien. Nous allons vous escorter dans un endroit sûr afin de vérifier cela. Pour votre information, je suis Ilian.

- D'accord, Ilian, je vous suis.

Plus nous nous rapprochions de la planète, plus j'avais senti mon cœur battre.

- Ça y est, Phénicia. Nous arrivons. Une nouvelle vie va commencer.

Je n'avais reçu qu'un reniflement.

- Nous allons devoir reprendre notre nom euphorien. La puissance de notre nom de baptême est trop forte ici pour risquer de le partager, d'accord?

Un nouveau reniflement m'avait répondu. Je soupirais. J'espérais qu'un jour, je retrouverais l'espièglerie de ma sœur.

L'ordinateur de bord annonçait que l'atmosphère, bien qu'encore saturée de lasernium était acceptable pour la constitution physique d'un euphorien mais encore trop élevée pour qu'un terrien puisse y venir sans risquer une contamination. Nouveau reniflement à l'arrière.

La navette de tête nous faisait pénétrer dans l'atmosphère et se dirigeait maintenant vers le sol. De loin, je voyais ce sol autrefois si vert et devenu gris. Plus nous nous rapprochions, plus je voyais ruines et désolation. Les forêts autrefois si nombreuses avaient disparu. Les quelques arbres encore présents étaient noirs et squelettiques. Aucune fleur ne poussait. Je ne pouvais empêcher mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. J'avais soulevé la visière de mon masque pour les essuyer afin de mieux voir où les euphoriens nous conduisaient. Il me semblait reconnaître l'aérodrome d'Euphor. Ils avaient donc décidé de nous faire atterrir par la grande porte. Je ne reconnaissais aucun autre bâtiment. Tout était détruit. Le campus, la bibliothèque, le laboratoire. Je n'osais pas regarder du côté du palais que je savais brûlé. Quelques bâtisses en bois étaient érigées parmi les débris.

Ma soeur avait poussé alors un cri.

- Actarus, regarde là-bas, sur ta droite.

Et là, j'avais vu, plus majestueux qu'avant, la résidence de la famille royale. C'était le seul bâtiment à avoir été reconstruit. Notre emblème royal flottait sur les tourelles,. Une banderole lumineuse sur la façade avant clignotait. Des lettres y étaient écrites mais les larmes m'empêchaient de lire.

- Pour notre prince, notre héros, notre sauveur, avait déchiffré ma soeur. Gloire à lui. Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils ont appris les derniers événements.

- Oui, avais-je répondu. Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autres. Les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Et nous voici maintenant dans la salle de réception du palais. En guise de sapin, nous avions fabriqué un arbre un peu tordu avec quelques branches. Phénicia avait créé des guirlandes avec des bouts de tissus et des boules avec de la ficelle et du papier.

J'étais assis sur le trône qui avait été reconstruit presque à l'identique, mon collier royal fixé sur ma poitrine. Les enfants jouaient et dansaient tandis que les parents discutaient entre eux, assemblés en petits groupes. Ma soeur déambulait parmi les invités, rattrapait une balle, la relançait aux enfants qui éclataient de rire. Parfois, elle s'accroupissait pour discuter avec l'un d'entre eux. De mon côté, alors que j'attendais ce jour avec impatience, j'étais distant. J'entendais de temps en temps une bribe de conversation concernant mon comportement étrange. Mon esprit vagabondait vers le Japon. Je revoyais les personnes devenues chères à mon coeur et que j'avais abandonnées, le jour de notre départ.

Mon père adoptif qui avait tant fait pour moi lorsque j'avais atterri en catastrophe sur un des versants du Yatsugatake avait certainement regardé le grand radar afin de repérer les dernières traces de la soucoupe. Il était resté très calme lors de nos adieux mais je savais, comme toutes les fois où j'étais parti combattre ou que la blessure au lasernium me lançait, qu'il priait pour ma sauvegarde. Qui sait ce qui nous attendait alors sur Euphor ?

Riguel et Mizar, les deux comiques de la famille. Toujours un mot, une expression pour mettre de l'ambiance parfois à leur dépens. Les petits mots plein de réalisme de Mizar me manquaient.

Alcor... Il n'avait pas accepté notre départ, quoiqu'il dise. Un autre frère l'abandonnait. J'espérais que Vénusia et Alcor s'étaient rapprochés. Mais à l'instant où l'image de mes deux amis s'embrassant apparut, j'eus un pincement au coeur.

Vénusia.. A qui je n'ai pas su dire combien elle comptait pour moi, malgré l'intimité qui s'était forgée entre nous. Sur la lande, elle ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions. Elle était ainsi devant les autres depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la Patrouille. Elle savait montrer sa peine lorsque j'étais blessé, elle passait des heures près de mon lit à l'infirmerie, elle montrait ses sentiments d'amour sans limite mais là, pour me soutenir, elle gardait pour elle sa tristesse. Cependant, je n'avais pas manqué de voir les mains crispées sur les épaules de son frère qui, pour une fois, ne réagissait pas. Vénusia qui n'hésitait pas à tempêter lorsqu'une situation était injuste, qui avait su me pousser hors de mes retranchements pour affirmer notre relation, se taisait et gardait ses larmes pour elle. Mais j'avais vu... Lorsque Goldorak avait pris de l'altitude, que je n'étais plus qu'un point pour des yeux terriens, j'avais vu qu'elle s'était enfuie et galopait sur Vif Argent.

Non, il fallait absolument que je mette les bouchées doubles pour établir la communication longue distance et faire le nécessaire pour les faire venir ici.

En face de moi, du côté de la grande porte, un remue-ménage prenait de l'ampleur. Quittant ma léthargie, je me levais pour m'approcher. Ma soeur me rejoignit alors qu'apparaissait une dame. Elle tenait par la main, un enfant dont je ne pouvais dire si c'était un garçon ou une fille. Je frémis à sa vue. Il avait de longs cheveux dans les tons jaunes tirant sur le vert, de grands yeux bleus bordés de cernes. Son visage était fin et émacié par manque de nourriture et de repos aussi. Je quittais difficilement le regard de l'enfant pour examiner la personne qui l'accompagnait. Son visage me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Elle était grande et fine aussi par manque de nourriture. Ses cheveux, couleur poivre et sel étaient rassemblés en chignon mais des mèches rebelles encadraient son visage. Sa robe, à l'instar du vêtement de l'enfant était sale et déchirée par endroit. Un garde apparut près d'elle.

- Votre Altesse, dit-il essoufflé d'avoir couru pour la rejoindre, je n'ai pas su arrêter cette personne. Elle vient d'une navette de réfugiés et veut absolument vous rencontrer. Elle m'a dit qu'elle vous connaissait d'avant. Elle s'occupait de son Altesse, la princesse, termina-t-il en regardant Phénicia.

A ces mots, je regardais à nouveau la femme.

- Dame Antonnella ?

Elle eut un sourire.

- Oui, votre Altesse, c'est bien moi.

Je souris à mon tour et m'avançai vers elle pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Mais d'où venez-vous ? Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

- Oh c'est une longue histoire.

Dame Antonnella se tourna vers Phénicia. Elle lui fit une courte révérence.

- Vous souvenez-vous de moi, mon enfant ? Comme vous avez grandi ! Vous ressemblez à votre mère.

Phénicia qui était restée en retrait s'approcha doucement. Je voyais trembler ses mains cachées sous sa jupe.

- Dame Antonnella ? Nella ? Oui, oui, Nella, oui je me souviens.

Elle me regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je me souviens ! Oh c'est merveilleux !

Lorsque nous étions sur Terre, Phénicia regrettait souvent de n'avoir gardé aucun souvenir d'Euphor. De temps en temps, elle avait une image en tête sans réussir à définir la période de son enfance. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ancienne gouvernante. Me tournant vers Lukas, mon second, qui s'était rapproché, je lui murmurai de continuer à s'occuper des invités qui s'étaient tus et nous regardaient puis j'emmenais ma soeur, Antonnella et l'enfant vers mon bureau.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? lui demandai-je après l'avoir invité à s'asseoir.

Dès qu'elle fut installée, le jeune enfant grimpa sur ses genoux, mit son pouce en bouche et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ans.

- Nous venons d'Akereb.

Ma soeur poussa un cri. Moi-même ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur jeter un regard d'effroi.

- Un contingent vient de se poser, continua-t-elle.

- Une navette vient d'atterrir venant d'Akereb ? Je ne suis pas au courant de son arrivée.

- Nous n'en venons pas directement. Nous sommes passés par Pallas où nous avons eu les premiers soins. Certains d'entre nous ont demandé à être transférés ici dès que nous avons appris qu'une navette décollait.

Elle se tut et jeta un oeil l'enfant qui s'était endormi.

- J'avais une mission à faire de la plus haute importance. Une promesse faite à la mère de ce petit.

Elle me regarda intensément. Au fond de moi, j'avais un doute, une lueur d'espoir. Ce pourrait-il que cet enfant soit celui... ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle m'en aurait parlé même lors de sa crise de démence. Pourtant, il lui ressemblait tant.

Dame Antonnella hocha la tête confirmant discrètement ce que je supposais.

- Aphélie ? suggérai-je.

- Oui.

Antonnella commença son histoire

- Elle a été enlevée lors de la première offensive. De mon côté, j'ai été attrapée plusieurs jours plus tard. J'avais réussi à mettre Maria Grâce et Irenius dans la navette de secours. Ils avaient insisté pour que je monte avec eux mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais m'assurer que les enfants de ma soeur étaient sains et sauf. Nous étions parqués comme du bétail dans un des hangars encore debout à l'aérodrome. Aphélie a été une des dernières à être jetée dans notre cellule. Elle était à peine reconnaissable. Elle avait été frappée au visage plusieurs fois, ses cheveux étaient tout poisseux. Ses poignets étaient liés dans son dos. Nous avons réussi à la libérer et à la nettoyer tant bien que mal. Nous n'avions ni à manger ni à boire. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider plus sauf à être là en soutien. Nous sommes restés là pendant quinze jours. C'était affreux. Et puis un jour, nous avons été emmenés dans une soucoupe. J'ai réussi à la garder près de moi. Nous étions enfermés à dix dans une petite cellule, nous ne pouvions pas nous allonger. Nous n'avions aucune intimité pour nos besoins. Nous recevions de la nourriture tous les deux jours. Lorsqu'un soldat venait, j'essayais de rentrer en contact avec lui pour connaître notre destination mais il ne répondait pas. Un jour, Aphélie fut à nouveau emmenée. Quand elle revint dix heures après, elle était à nouveau tuméfiée, ses vêtements déchirés. Ils savaient qui elle était et nos compagnons devinaient que nos ennemis souhaitaient, à travers elle, avoir des informations sur vous, votre Altesse. En voulant vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé, je me suis aperçue qu'elle était enceinte d'au moins quatre mois. Le savaient-ils aussi ? J'espérais que non. Elle ne m'a jamais dit qui était le père. Et c'est un miracle que cet enfant ait pu survivre aux tortures subies par sa mère.

Elle se tut pour prendre une gorgée de thé qu'un employé avait apporté discrètement.

- Ils l'ont laissée tranquille jusqu'à notre arrivée sur Akereb, trois mois plus tard, reprit-elle. Je craignais pour la fin de sa grossesse. J'ai insisté auprès de nos gardiens pour rester près d'elle. Nous avons été emmenées dans le bâtiment principal tandis que les autres prisonniers étaient dirigés vers un hangar. De loin, nous pouvions apercevoir des contingents d'hommes principalement et quelques femmes faire la file devant une grande porte. Ils devaient se déshabiller devant tout le monde. Une fois nus, ils recevaient un uniforme puis étaient examinés, comme du bétail. Le ciel était chargé de particules rouges. La poussière piquait les yeux. Il y avait un bruit assourdissant. Des navettes atterrissaient et décollaient sans cesse avec à leur bord, les prisonniers. De notre côté, nous avons été accueillies par le commandant de la base. Il avait un dossier en main qu'il lisait tout en jetant un oeil sur Aphélie. Nul doute qu'il prenait connaissance de son identité. Il m'interrogea ensuite, prit quelques notes et nous laissa à la charge d'un officier et d'un garde. J'épaulais Aphélie car elle avait des difficultés à se déplacer. Son ventre avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur, il était difficile de cacher son état. Nous avons été conduites dans une salle d'eau. Nous avons été aspergées d'eau froide. Puis, après avoir mis nos uniformes, nous fumes conduites dans une infirmerie où on nous fit passer toute sorte d'examens. Nous ne disions rien mais chaque personne que nous rencontrions n'hésitait pas à nous insulter. Enfin, nous avons rejoint une cellule. Nous avions deux lits et un coin d'aisance, plus que nous pouvions espérer. Ils ne nous laissèrent pas tranquille pour autant. Deux jours après, ils l'emmenèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, elle resta absente pendant deux jours. A son retour, ce n'était plus qu'un amas de chair. Ils avaient dû la porter pour la jeter ensuite sur sa paillasse. Elle était recroquevillée, se tenait le ventre et gémissait silencieusement. Comment avaient-ils pu faire cela à une femme enceinte ? N'avaient-ils vraiment aucune humanité ? Je l'ai nettoyée tant bien que mal. J'ai crié à la porte pour faire venir un médecin car je n'avais rien pour soigner les blessures et surtout je voyais que la naissance était imminente. Mes cris ameutèrent tout le couloir et enfin, je vis apparaître un médecin. Il l'emmena vers l'infirmerie en râlant dans sa barbe. Je le suppliais de me prendre avec lui afin que je puisse la soutenir. Il y consentit. Il lui fit les premiers soins pendant que les contractions allaient de plus en plus fortes. Aphélie me tenait la main. Un moment, elle murmura des paroles que j'entendis à peine. Je devais me pencher et lui faire répéter. Elle m'a dit...

Antonnella prit une inspiration et me regarda :

- Elle m'a dit : "Prend soin de lui, il est précieux. C'est l'avenir d'Euphor. Et quand tu pourras, conduis-le à son père". Ensuite elle s'est évanouie. Elle n'avait plus de force. Le médecin a pratiqué une césarienne. Il m'a confié le bébé et demandé aux gardes de me reconduire en cellule. Je ne l'ai plus revue. Je ne sais pas si elle est encore vivante ou si elle est morte ce jour-là. Le commandant est venu me voir, dans la nuit. Il m'a assuré que j'aurais tout le nécessaire pour nourrir le bébé et que je ne devais pas hésiter à demander ce qu'il me fallait. J'ai été étonnée de sa requête. Soupçonnait-il la paternité de cet enfant ? Je le pense, c'était un otage précieux. Je l'ai appelé Arthus.

Depuis qu'elle avait cité les derniers mots d'Aphélie, je ne pouvais quitter des yeux le petit garçon. Je ne réalisais pas encore les implications que ce petit bonhomme allait apporter dans ma vie mais il était le dernier lien entre Aphélie et moi. J'informai Dame Antonnella :

- Aphélie est morte sur Terre en voulant me protéger, elle ne m'a rien dit de tout cela. Elle avait subi un lavage de cerveau dans les prisons d'Akereb et n'était plus la même jusqu'à ce qu'un grand chercheur la libère de cette emprise.

Je me levai alors pour me diriger vers les fenêtres. Mes yeux se portèrent au loin, vers l'emplacement de la cabane qui avait vu nos premiers ébats. Les seuls en fait. Cet enfant était un vrai miracle. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes au souvenir du sacrifice d'Aphélie et de cette culpabilité lancinante parce que je n'avais pas réussi à l'arrêter avant.

Mes plans futurs devraient changer. Oserai-je imposer l'enfant d'une autre à la femme qui était bien vivante et plus présente dans mon coeur depuis que je m'étais enfui ? Parce que mon départ sur Terre était plus une fuite qu'un retour aux sources et une réclamation de mon héritage. Je sentis Phénicia approcher et coller son front dans mon dos. Elle m'entoura de ses bras.

- Ça va aller petit frère.


End file.
